The Other Side Of Sometimes
by RegularL7Square
Summary: On the way home from school Gaara runs into a very strange girl. He shrugs it off and tries to put her out of his mind. That is until he finds her asleep on his bed.
1. In My Room

The Other Side Of Sometimes

In My Room

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: On the way home from school Gaara runs into a very strange girl. He shrugs it off and tries to put her out of his mind. That is until he finds her asleep on his bed.**

**Inspiration Music: Anti-Flag**

**(-)**

Gaara stepped out of the school building. He had just finished the last day of hell that week. Now he could go home and relax. Unless his brother and sister decided to harass him. . . But he didn't particularly want to think about that.

He walked down the steps with purpose, intending to make this walk home enjoyable if at all possible.

He usually had a tough time with all the people at school and his siblings. He wasn't just your ordinary high school boy to begin with. He always wore all black or black and red. And besides that he has the kanji for love tattooed above his left (is it left?) eye. Plus he could never sleep right so he had dark circles under his eyes. Yeah, not very many people looked like that where he lived.

Besides the fact that he _looked_ different he acted different as well. He had the attitude that said "Go fuck yourself douche bag." and was a slightly-to-highly violent person depending on the situation.

So I guess you could see why he didn't fit in very well.

**(-)**

Blue dazzles sparked in the side of Sakura's vision. She was running though a forest. It wasn't very thick but still dense enough to shade her vision of the sky every once in a while. Finally she found the edge of the trees.

She rocketed out of the vegetation and jumped off the low hill. . .

**(-)**

Gaara had decided to walk through a meadow on his way home. At least he wouldn't see anyone he knew from school here.

He stopped walking and looked over at the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sky blue with pathetic whisps of clouds. A perfect day.

He scoffed and turned and saw the strangest thing. . .

**(-)**

As Sakura jumped over the hill she realized at the last moment that someone was standing there. The world seemed to go in slow motion for a moment as she fell toward him, for it was a boy with flaming red hair standing there, looking at her stunned.

She stared into his brilliant emerald eyes and felt a chill pierce her body.

She was getting closer to him but it seemed to be happening so slow. Finally, after what seemed like hours instead of a mere few seconds their faces became lever and their noses touched. . .

**(-)**

Gaara could not move as the girl got closer and closer. She was so _beautiful_. And she was flying at him. For a moment he thought she was an angel. Their noses touched and he looked into her eyes. They were green with tiny flecks of light yellow and blue.

Then her whole body crashed into his. The force of the impact sent him sprawling to the ground, the girl landing on top of him, her pink hair fanning out on his chest.

The girl groaned and sat up on his lap. Being this close to her he noticed how gorgeous she really was. She was wearing a pink skirt and plain white knit tank top shirt with some pale pink high tops. She was also wearing a white beanie. Here hair was long enough to reach mid back and was a pretty pale pink color. Her skin was a creamy flawless white. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

While he was busy staring she leaned her head back and stared at the sky for a moment and frowned. "I'm going to be late. . ." she muttered to her self.

She stood up, brushed herself off, and turned and began to run again without even looking at Gaara. All he could do was lay there in plain shock of what had just happened.

**(-)**

By the time Gaara got home it was time for work. He changed into his work outfit and left the house.

He hated his job. He worked at a public library and all he did all day was stock books to the shelves. Boring and tiresome at the same time. So when his shift was over he was eternally grateful. At least he didn't have to go to work tomorrow.

He had to walk home from work just like he had to walk from school. He couldn't buy a car because he had to use all of his money to help pay the bills at home. Temari and Kankuro, his sister and brother, didn't really work that much because they were busy with "School Work". So sure.

When he got home the windows were dark and the house was quiet. Everyone was either asleep or gone. He sighed and trudged up the stairs into his room. When he turned the light on he saw the last thing he had expected to see.

The girl from earlier was laying on his bed, legs curled up, arms under head. She uncurled and turned to him. She was still wearing the same thing as earlier, only she didn't have a hat. And that was the most shocking thing, besides her being there at all.

Underneath that hat she had big fluffy pink cat ears.

**(-)**

**Authors Note: So what do you think people? I haven't written in a while and I will soon be updating other stories, but with this one it was an idea I'd been having for a while so I finally wrote it. Please tell me of I should continue it or what. Reviews!!!! **


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To all my loyal readers and reviewers: I thank you for reviewing. I was thinking about not writing anymore, but I read over what you all reviewed and I decided that I would stay. You all seemed to love my stories and want them updated. So I shall continue them and try to get them updated WAY faster than it has been.

Love always The one and only Regular L7 Square.


	3. Disbelief

Disbelief

The Other Side Of Sometimes

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

The girls eyes went wide and she backed up o wall behind the bed. A quiet whimper escaped her and she shook slightly. Gaara just stood there, staring at her. She was even more beautiful than earlier, sleep still in her eyes and bringing color to her cheeks.

He blinked twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. When the pink ears didn't leave he uttered a whispered "Wow".

The girl was still cowering in the corner. He didn't want her to be scared. He took a step towards her. She shrieked and pressed closer to the wall. She was different this afternoon. She wasn't scared. He remembered clearly the way she had sat on him without worry. So why was she acting this way now?

Sakura awoke to the sound of a door opening. She looked up and saw him. That boy she ran into. And she wasn't wearing her hat.

"_Oh my god, he must think I'm a monster. What if he's scared? What if he hates me? What if he tries to kill me?" _Her mind was racing. She was scared. No stranger had ever seen her ears. Ever. And now she had slipped so easily and this boy was looking at them.

She got as far away from him as she could. She shook like crazy, trying to keep herself from crying out from fear.

The boy stepped closer to her and she lost control a little. She screamed and backed away farther.

The girl was whimpering. Garra opened his mouth to speak, but did not know what to say.

"My name's Gaara. . ." He trailed off for a moment. "You ran into me earlier. If you don't remember."

"_Of course she remembers, you idiot. She fell on top of you. Who would forget that?"_

The girl nodded a little and eyed him warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He began again, carefully watching her reactions. "You can relax."

The girl stayed tense but backed off the wall a little. He thought for a moment.

"_What can I do to make her trust me? She seems so scared. Why?"_



Gaara sighed and sat down on the floor.

"See? I'm not going to do anything to you. You can trust me. I promise." The girl slid to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He looked back at her and halfway smiled.

"_He said he's not going to hurt me. . . Why not?" _Sakura was confused. The boy didn't seem like he was a nice person, and yet, he found a complete stranger with cat ears in his room and smiled? He must be playing tricks.

Sakura gathered her wits and said, "I don't believe you."


End file.
